Christmas for Bella
by vrukalakos
Summary: A one-shot story featuring Bella and McGee. Bella is my own character, please read my other story new teammate new love to find out more about her! very cute if I do say so myself! McGeexOc


Grabbing more decorations from the box, Bella headed for the next room before hearing a knock at the door.

"Doors open!" She called out, before hearing the door open and close. Suddenly she saw a dog head pop around the corner. "Hi Jethro. Where's Tim at?"

Tims' voice cut through the house, "Bella, where are you"

"I'm out on the back deck." Hearing footsteps, she saw Tim out of the corner of her eye.

"This place looks absolutely amazing Bella. You did all this yesterday?"

"Well, the after mid-afternoon yesterday," casting Tim a look, "I had a guest that wanted most of my attention before I could get started."

A smile graced his face, spreading into his eyes, "They must have been a very important person then for you to do that."

Making the finishing touches with the garland, she turned and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Yes, maybe you've heard of him. His name is Timothy McGee."

Lightly playing with her hair, he acted deep in thought, "No, doesn't sound very familiar. Tell me about him."

"Well, we met at work. He is about 6 feet. He is sweet and caring. He has dark brown hair and has a dog named Jethro, which was named by a friend of his at work. He's a writer with a new book coming out soon. Oh, and we've been dating for quite a while now."

Trying to hold back his smile, he slowly nodded his head, "Would you consider him a jealous type?"

Nodding, "Oh definitely. He is very protective, but I don't mind."

Chuckling, he shook his head, "Bella, you are too much sometimes." Leaning down he gives her a soft kiss. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"I don't think so. I just about have everything done except for the food, which is waiting to be picked up from the store."

"I went and picked it up on my way over. I had a feeling you would need to get it still."

Eyes sparkling, "Hmm, I wonder what gave you that idea."

* * *

"Tim, would you put Jethro in the garage? I don't want him outside because of the cold, but I don't want him stepped on."

"Of course Bella." He put the bowl onto the table whistling, "Come on Jethro." Just as he shut the inside garage door, the front door bell rang. "I got it Bella." Opening the door, he saw Gibbs and Jenny Sheppard.

"Trying out for a new job Tim?" Jenny asked, smiling when she saw him trying to gather a response.

"Well, can we come in or not McGee, it's rather cold out here."

"Sorry boss, Director Sheppard. Come on in."

"It's just Jenny tonight Tim. Not director."

Suddenly Bella's voice is heard throughout the house, "Tim is that Jenny and Uncle Jay? I need Jenny's help."

Bella needs wardrobe help. Gibbs chuckled to himself as he saw Jenny head for the bedroom. "This place looks good. Bella must have decorated."

McGee nods, "Spent most of yesterday and this afternoon doing it all. She is definitely good at decorating."

"She always was. I remember when she was younger she would organize the living room how she thought it should go."

"Hey now, no telling little kid stories of me while I'm away," They glanced over to see Bella in a dark emerald green, corset -top dress. Her hair was curled and pulled back with some curls hanging loose.

Smiling, Gibbs looked at her, "Bella, you look absolutely amazing. Your mom would be so proud."

"Thanks Uncle Jay." Looking over at McGee, she saw the look in his eye. It was the same look he has every time she dresses up and blows him away.

* * *

After dinner, everyone went into the living room and the expanded deck, dancing and having fun.

"Bella, my dear, do you happen to have anymore of the marvelous tea?"

Smiling, she nodded to Ducky, "Of course I do. I have plenty for when you come to visit Uncle Duck. I'll go get it for you."

"Thank you my dear."

Heading for the kitchen, Bella starts going through the cupboards before letting out a huff. Maybe it's still in the bag. I think Tim put them in the hall closet. Slipping down the hallway, she starts searching the closet and lets out a huff. "What's wrong Bella?"

She looks at Tim, "I can't seem to find the Early Grey Tea that Ducky likes. I could have sworn I bought some more."

"I put them next to the teapot. Sorry."

Giving him a smile, "It's ok. At least now I know I'm not going crazy."

"Come on, you go enjoy the party, I'll make Ducky the tea."

Walking out from the room, Bella and Tim pass through a doorframe, completely forgetting about the mistletoe that Bella had hung up earlier that day. Just as Tony, Ziva and Abby rounded the corner.

"You can't go anywhere without giving her a kiss McGee. Rules of the Mistletoe." Tony called out, right before they could split.

"Oh come on Tony, you can't be serious."

Bella looks at him, mocking hurt, "Oh. Is that how it is, well fine then Tim."

Groaning inwardly at his comment, he looks to his girlfriend, "Bella, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Now you have to Timmy, otherwise she will feel bad."

"Abby, don't encourage him, he's bad on his own."

"Yes, come on McGee. Brush her off her feet." Ziva exclaimed.

"Ziva, it's sweep her off her feet. Not brush her off her feet." Tony corrected, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Whatever my little hairy butt. So, come on McGee, sweep her off her feet."

Bright red, McGee leans down and gives Bella a kiss on her cheek. "Happy Tony?"

"Oh, come on McGee" Tim yelled out taunting the younger agent, "Give her a real kiss"

"Yea, Come on Timmy," Abby called out, enjoying watching Tim squirm

His ears turning bright red, "Gibbs and the Director are in the other room, I'm not-"

Bella, laughing to herself, looks over and sees Abby signing for her to do it. Standing on her toes, "Tim" she whispers.

McGee turns to look down at her and she pushes up, kissing him hard. She lightly licks his bottom lip, and she feels his arms tighten around her, pulling her close. Subconsciously she hears her teammates start clapping and hollering. Remembering the Christmas party, she reluctantly pulls away, but the promise of more was visible in her eyes.

Clapping and letting out a cat call, Tony smiled "Way to go Bella. Now that is how it is done McGee."

Rolling her eyes, Bella looked at Tony, "Yea, well I'm sure we would all love to see you top that DiNozzo."

She swore she had never seen Tony shut his mouth so fast before her whole time at NCIS. She glanced at Abby who gave her a two-thumbs up and then saw Gibbs and Jenny standing at the end of the hall. Gibbs just gave her a smile and a small nod, while Jenny was clapping her hands with everyone else.

Giving Tim another glance, "Alright, now that you've officially embarrassed Tim, back to the living room for the gift exchange." She leaned up, kissing McGee's cheek before following everyone into the living room.

* * *

She leaned against the doorframe watching everyone laughing and opening their gifts and just enjoying being together outside of work. She felt somebody walk about behind her and she smiled, "Hey Uncle Jay."

She heard the deep voice she knew like the back of her hand, "How exactly do you know it's me, Bella?"

Laughing, she turned to face her Uncle. "Well, no one else would stand behind me besides you and Tim."

He gave her a curious look, "And how did you know that I was not McGee?"

Gibbs saw a mischievous look sparkle in her eye, "Well, the fact you didn't put an arm around my waist, or kiss my neck, or,"

He stuck his hands up, "I don't want to know. Forget I even asked." He looked over after hearing Ziva and Abby start laughing. "You know, I think you may get stuck with this every year now."

Smiling, she slowly nodded, "That's ok, I don't mind."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he gave her a side hug and kissed her temple, "Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Uncle Jay"

She watched as he slipped away and joined the mass of people in her living room. He plopped down next to Ducky, striking up some story of a Christmas long since passed. She felt like she was being watched and she turned to see Tim. Making one look back to the crowd and turning away, she walked over to Tim.

Teasing, she tilted her head up so she could see Tim, "So, how is your evening going Timothy?"

"I think you know exactly how it's going ," brushing pieces of her hair away. "Bella, why did you give in to Tony's taunting at the mistletoe?"

"He had a point Tim," she gave him a sexy grin, "Besides, you can't say that you didn't enjoy it."

"You know I did, but that's beside the point." Wrapping an arm around her waist, "What about keeping work and personal separate?"

"We do. This is a Christmas party. We're meant to have a little fun, even break a few rules."

Opening his mouth, Tim was drowned out by Abby, "Here I come you guys. I don't want to see anything!" causing both of them to chuckle.

* * *

It was well after midnight before people started to drift off homebound. Bella stood at the door, waving goodbye to Ziva and Tony. "I'll see you tomorrow Ziva."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help clean up?"

Shaking her head no, "It's ok Uncle Jay, Jenny. I threw the party, I can clean it up. Go home, go to bed." She leaned over giving them both a hug before shutting the door as they made it down the stairs. Walking into the living room, she let out a soft sigh. She began cleaning when she saw Tim come in to help her.

"Tim, you don't have to help me."

"I know, but you threw the party you shouldn't clean up alone. Besides, I'm trying to find my girlfriend, she was around here, but I seemed to have lost her."

Throwing a pillow at him, "Ha ha Tim. Real funny."

"Oh, you want funny?" He put down what he had in his hands and slowly walks towards her.

"No Tim. I was just kidding."

Trying to run, she barely made it from the couch when Tim grabbed her, making her squeal and laugh. "Please, don't tickle me Tim. I'm sorry."

"What do I get if I let you go?" Mocking thinking, Bella tapped her hand on her cheek. Tim leaned down, gently breathing on her neck and ear. She closed her eyes, leaning into his chest. "What about a dance then love?" She nodded as he slowly released his hold on her. He grabbed the stereo remote turning up the volume as My Only Wish (This Year) started to play.

Giving him a suspicious look, "Why do I have the feeling that you had that planned?"

Giving a somewhat innocent look, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Gathering her in his arms, they danced in the living room. Waiting until the song ended, Tim leans over whispering, "Cover your eyes."

Giving him an odd look, Bella covered her eyes as she heard Tim moving around. "You can look now Bella."

Opening her eyes, she sees Tim holding a long thin box. Slowly opening it, she gasped as she saw the bracelet. "Tim-."

"I wanted to give it to you earlier, but I wanted to wait until we were alone." Gently removing the bracelet from the box, he placed it on her arm.

"Tim, it's so beautiful. I don't know what to say."

Holding her hand to his chest, Tim placed his other hand on her cheek. "You don't have to say anything Bella. Your look was enough." Leaning down, he gave her s soft, long kiss. "Merry Christmas Bella."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gently pulls him into another kiss. _It was going to be a Merry Christmas indeed._

_Fin_


End file.
